1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a digital demodulation system and more particulary to a digital system for demodulation and bit detection of phase shift keyed signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phase shift keyed (PSK) modulation techniques are widely used in digital signalling over RF communication channels. In digital phase shift keying, digital information is communicated over the channel by sequentially transmitting carrier pulses of constant amplitude, angular frequency and duration but of different relative phase. Demodulation of PSK signals is accomplished by detecting the relative phase of the incoming signal and using the phase information obtained to determine the data content of the modulated signal. Present PSK demodulator systems generally employ hybrid bred arrangements of digital and analogue circuit components. Such PSK demodulators generally require on-site calibration and periodic readjustment. In addition, users of these communications systems often require different data rates, thus is is desirable to provide a PSK demodulator system having programmable flexibility heretofore unobtainable. Many of the PSK demodulation and detection systems presently known are unduly complex and expensive to manufacture.